A lot of reasons to mourn
by Anbel Cullen
Summary: Bella se enfrenta a dos acontecimientos en su vida: enamorarse y luchar con su terrible enfermedad. No ve salida y pierde toda esperanza. Pero con un poco de ayuda y amor, ¿podrá recuperar la confianza que se necesita para superar su terminal enfermedad?
1. Temor a lo desconocido

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

* * *

—Bella, es hora de ir a la cama. — me dijo mi madre, acercándose.

—Un rato más. — le supliqué

—Cinco minutos. — me respondió yéndose a la cocina.

Estaba mandándome mensajes de texto con mi hermana, Rosalie. Ella y su marido estaban de vacaciones en Jamaica. No me gustaba interrumpir sus asuntos pero debía enviarle los avances de la novela que daban en el canal cinco.

—Ya es hora, muchachita. — me dijo Reneé, acariciando mi cabello.

—Mamá, cuidado con mi pelo. — me puse de pie.

—Si quieres puedo cepillártelo. — me propuso.

—Claro que no. Mamá, ¿estás bromeando?

—Pero hija...

—No, mamá. Casi no tengo cabello y tu quieres manipular el poco que me queda.

—Lo siento, Bella. — murmuró yéndose.

El cáncer me consumía todo. El color de mi piel, mi cabello. Astillaba de a poco mis dientes y deterioraba mis lindas uñas.

Era muy difícil vivir así, pero trataba de salir hacia delante todos los días de mi vida.

Me arrodillé frente a mi ventana, cerré mis ojos y junté mis manos.

—Otra noche más, dios. En la que te pido que me cures. Que me quites el dolor que siento todos los días. Y que le des fuerzas a mi madre, para que ella logre salir adelante. — pedí en voz baja.

Me acosté en mi cama y me tapé todo el cuerpo. Sólo dejando una pierna sin cubrir.

En la mañana...

—Hoy desayunamos waffles. — me dijo mi madre, sirviéndome jugo en una copa.

—Delicioso. — le sonreí, relamiendo mis labios.

—Después de desayunar tenemos que ir al médico. Hoy tienes un chequeo.

—Da igual. — le contesté dando un bocado a los waffles.

Me vestí con unas bermudas y una remera vieja. Odiaba ir a los malditos chequeos médicos. El doctor que me revisaba era un amargado y no me caía nada bien.

Mamá condujo su vieja camioneta hacia el hospital privado en el cual me atendían.

Saludé a Georgina, la chica de la entrada como de costumbre y me senté a esperar mi turno.

—Bella Swan. — me llamó la asistente del doctor y mi madre me tomó del brazo.

—Compórtate y no hagas caras al médico. — me dijo mi madre entrando.

Pero ambas nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que el doctor amargado había sido reemplazado por uno muy... lindo.

—Bienvenida... Bella. — me dijo el muchacho, fijándose en su libreta mi nombre.

—Hola. — le sonreí muy fresca.

—Señora. — el doctor miró a mi madre y ella lo miró. — Disculpe, pero yo reviso a mis pacientes sin nadie en la habitación.

—Claro, estaré fuera. — mi madre me guiñó el ojo y salió.

—Bien, señorita Swan. Tenemos que conocernos un poco. Ya que seré tu nuevo médico. — me sonrió sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Para siempre? — le pregunté entusiasmada.

—Eso creo. Ahora dime, ¿cuantos años tienes? — me preguntó.

— Veintitrés años. ¿Usted? — le pregunté.

—Dime Edward. — me guiñó el ojo. — Yo tengo veintisiete.

—Bien. — murmuré.

—Recuéstate en mi camilla, por favor.

—Claro. — me levanté y me recosté.

—Quítate la blusa para poder escuchar tus latidos. — me dijo acercándose.

Con mucha vergüenza me la quité. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba muy... nerviosa.

Apoyó el estetoscopio en mi pecho y miró hacia un costado. Oía con atención y me miraba.

—Bella, tus latidos están muy acelerados. — me dijo. — Relájate.

Respiré profundo una y otra vez. Pero no podía regularizar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. Que ni sabía porque estaba funcionando así. Movió el estetoscopio un poco más y dio por terminado el chequeo. Me coloqué mi remera.

—Bella, ¿porque no le dices a tu madre que ya puede entrar? — me dijo sentándose.

Salí del consultorio y le dije a mi madre que ya estaba lista. El doctor la invitó a que se sentase. Algo no andaba bien.

—Señora, mire. Yo no voy a mentirle ni a decirle cosas que no son. — dijo Edward, cruzándose de brazos. — Bella, está empeorando.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? — le preguntó Reneé, nerviosa.

—Tendremos que internar a Bella. — dijo mirándome.

—No pueden internarme. ¿Qué anda mal conmigo? — sollocé.

—Bella, todo va a estar bien. — mi madre acarició mi mano.

—Mamá. En mi vida nunca nada va a estar bien. — le dije y salí corriendo.

No quería que me encerrasen en ese hospital. Eso significaba que algo en mi interior había empeorado. Estaba más cerca de la muerte y por eso querían encerrarme.

Salí del hospital y me metí en una cafetería.

—¿Qué le sirvo? — una camarera se acercó a la mesa en la cual estaba yo.

—Un café. Gracias. — le sonreí.

—Que sean dos. — le dijo el doctor a la muchacha. Sentándose conmigo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? — le pregunté.

—Huiste y eso no estuvo bien. ¿Dije algo malo? — me preguntó.

—No. Sólo dijo con palabras sutiles que estoy más cerca de la muerte.

—Yo no dije eso.

—¿Por cuál otro motivo me internarían?

—Porque tenemos que controlar tu cuerpo todo el día. Y en tu casa no tienes los aparatos necesarios. Sólo por eso, Bella.

—No quiero estar en ese maldito hospital. — bufé. — Estaré sola ahí.

—No lo estarás. Tu madre estará contigo y yo... puedo visitarte todos los días.

—Usted no haría eso. Digo... tiene una vida. Y seguramente esposa, hijos. — le dije.

—Bella. Yo haría eso.

—No lo sé. La idea de quedarme en un hospital para siempre es muy... turbia y no me agrada.

—Aquí están sus cafés. — la chica los dejó en la mesa y tomé el mío.

—Gracias. — le dije.

—Bella. Tienes que ver el lado positivo. Podremos controlar tu organismo mucho más seguido.

—No quiero quedarme ahí. — le contesté bebiendo café.

—Bella, tienes sangre. — Edward me miró los orificios de mi nariz.

—Discúlpame. — me levanté y me dirigí rápidamente al baño.

Me miré en el espejo y gotas de sangre caían de mi nariz. Me enjuagué el rostro y la sangre no dejaba de caer.

—Qué bochorno. — me dije.

—Bella. — Edward se había metido al baño de mujeres. — La cabeza hacia atrás. — me tomó del cuello y limpió la sangre con papel.

Miraba mi nariz y yo sentía mucha vergüenza. Él era muy atento.

—¿Esto te pasa seguido? — me preguntó mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

—Últimamente... sí. — no le mentí.

—Bella, tenemos que internarte. Y tienes que acceder. Es por tu bien. — me dijo alzando su mirada hacia mis ojos.

—Yo... no quiero. — lloré cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿A qué le temes? — me preguntó tomándome por los hombros.

—A morir. Temo morir. — sollocé mirándolo.

—Bella, no pasará ahora. — acarició mi cabello y me estremecí. Había tocado mi pelo.

—Nadie nunca va a entender lo que siento. — le contesté.

—Por favor. Necesitas estar en ese hospital. — secó mis lágrimas.

—¿Quién va a cuidar de mí? — le pregunté.

—Tu madre, enfermeras. Y yo.

—¿Tú? — fruncí el ceño.

—Yo te cuidaré si es necesario. — me dijo. Él era tan tierno y atento.

Regresamos al hospital y accedí a la internación. Edward me había dado la confianza que necesitaba para acceder a eso. Y no sabía porqué un simple doctor se ofrecía a cuidarme. Lo que había hecho en la cafetería había sido algo muy importante para mi. ¿Limpiar mi sangre? ¿Sin asco? Era un buen hombre.

—Hija, iré a casa y buscaré toda tu ropa. — me dijo mi madre.

—Te esperaré aquí. — le sonreí.

—Yo estaré cuidándola. — le dijo Edward.

—¿Me quedaré en esta habitación? — le pregunté caminando por la misma.

—Eso creo. Así que... ponte cómoda.

—Dios mío. — me quejé cuando sentí una fuerte puntada en mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? — él se acercó a mi.

—Mi pecho... — murmuré desvaneciéndome.

—¡Rita! — sólo escuché que gritó ese nombre y me agarró antes de caer.

Me había desmayado o algo así. No lo recuerdo con claridad pero desperté conectada a un gran aparato. Mis brazos estaban pinchados y conectados con mangueras pequeñas transparentes.

—¿Qué me pasó? — me pregunté abriendo mis ojos y traté de levantarme.

—Quieta. — me dijo Edward.

—Hija, no puedes moverte. — mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunté a Edward.

—Te desmayaste y perdiste mucha sangre. — me contestó.

—¿Qué hora es? — estaba totalmente perdida con el horario.

—Son las 23.45. — me dijo Reneé.

—Mamá, ve a casa. Tienes que descansar.

—No puedo dejarte. — me dijo acariciando mi mano.

—Yo cuidaré de ella. — le dijo Edward a mi madre.

—¿Seguro? — le preguntó ella.

—Claro. — le sonrió él.

—Adiós, hija. — me besó en la frente.

—Hasta luego, doctor. — ella le tendió la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, señora. — le contestó.

Estaba sola con Edward en una habitación y no sentía vergüenza. Al contrario, me sentía segura.

—Qué cómoda es esta cama. — dije acariciando las sábanas blancas.

—Yo la pedí para ti. — me contestó Edward.

—Gracias por eso. — le sonreí.

—No es nada.

—Tengo hambre. — murmuré.

—¿Qué quieres comer? — me preguntó.

—¿Qué quiero? — le sonreí.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas comer ahora mismo?

—Papas fritas. — reí.

—Regreso en un minuto. — me contestó yéndose.

Me dolía la cabeza y el estómago. Tomé mí móvil de la mesa de noche que se encontraba a mi lado y le mandé un mensaje a Rosalie.

**Bella — 23.57**

Hola, hermana. Hoy no pude ver la novela porque no sé si sabrás pero estoy internada.

**Rosalie — 23.58**

¿Cómo que estás internada? ¿Qué pasó?

**Bella — 00.01**

Vine a hacerme un chequeo al hospital y mi nuevo doctor consideró que sería bueno internarme.

**Rosalie — 00.03**

¿Y porqué?

**Bella — 00.04**

Porque aquí me pueden controlar mejor y necesito estar conectada a unos aparatos muy costosos. Y en casa no los tengo así que... eso. Ve a descansar, hermana. Saludos a Emmet. Te quiero.

**Rosalie — 00.06**

Todo va a estar bien. Te queremos.

¿Porqué todos me decían que todo iba a estar bien? En mi vida todo estaba mal. Y las cosas para mí nunca iban a estar bien.

—¿Se puede? — Edward golpeó la puerta y pidió permiso.

—Adelante. — dije acomodándome en la cama.

—Papas fritas a la orden. — canturreó entrando con una bandeja repleta de papas fritas.

—Muchas gracias. — le agradecí tomando la bandeja.

—Espero que te gusten. — me sonrió sentándose en un sofá cercano.

Tomé un bastón de papa y me lo metí en la boca. Estaba delicioso. Así que seguí con más y más. Eran una adicción para mí. Reneé no me dejaba comerlas muy seguido pero de vez en cuando no me venían nada mal. Al contrario, me daban energías. Mi debilidad eran sin lugar a duda las papas fritas.

—Están muy ricas. — le dije a Edward y no respondió.

Volteé y estaba dormido. Ese hombre parecía un ángel. Notaba que estaba algo incómodo porque estaba durmiendo sentado.

—Edward. — murmuré y abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó.

—Si estás incómodo ahí... yo puedo hacerte un lugar aquí.

—Estoy bien, gracias. — me sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

Yo me di la vuelta y también cerré mis ojos. Le había ofrecido un lugar en mi cama porque era amplia y mucho más cómoda que ese sofá. Sólo por eso. No había otras intenciones en mí.

De pronto sentí como el colchón se hundía. Volteé y era él.

—Estaré más cómodo aquí. — me dijo a centímetros de mi boca. Él estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

—Muy... bien. — le contesté mirándolo a sus ojos.

—Descansa. — me dijo y me di la vuelta.

Eso había sido... extraño. Me había hablado muy de cerca y me había mirado los labios. Yo no era experta en el amor ni nada de eso. Pero eso había sido muy... romántico. ¿Quizás? No lo sabía. No estaba segura pero tenerlo tan cerca me había generado un cosquilleo en mi vientre tremendo. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual. Seguramente sentí eso por estar tan cerca de un hombre.

Cuando noté que estaba dormido, me tomé el atrevimiento de acariciar su cabello. No podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía tan... adorable. Su cabello era tan suave y olía a manzanas. Seguramente usaba acondicionador de esos de las propagandas de modelos.

Él se acomodó y quité mi mano rápidamente. No sé como sucedió pero me abrazó. Se dio la vuelta hacia mi cuerpo y se aferró a el. Sentía... tantas emociones. Él estaba dormido, obviamente no sabía lo que hacía. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? No tenía idea. A mí no me molestaba tenerlo cerca. Quiero decir... me agradaba de cierto modo.

Decidí dormirme. Me di la vuelta y ahora lo tenía de frente. No quería que me dejase de abrazar, era muy cálido.

En la mañana...

—Bella, ya estoy aquí. — Reneé me despertó con una caricia.

—Hola, mamá. — la saludé bostezando.

—¿Como dormiste? — me preguntó dándome una taza con té de manzanilla.

—Muy... bien. — recordé el abrazo de Edward. Y le di un sorbo al té.

—Eso es bueno. — me sonrió.

—¿Y el doctor? — le pregunté.

—Se fue a su casa. Él también tiene que descansar. — me contestó.

—Obvio que si. — le sonreí.

—Hija, tengo que irme a comprar unas cosas. Regreso en media hora. — me besó en la frente y se fue.

Ahora me encontraba sola. Le di otro sorbo y comí unas galletas que mi madre me había dejado.

Me sentía un poco sucia. Mi poco pelo estaba grasoso y mi cuerpo... lo sentía pegajoso.

—Buenos días, Bella. — dios mío. Edward entró y se veía tan lindo.

—Hola. — le sonreí.

—¿Como estás hoy? — se acercó con su planilla.

—Me duele un poco el pecho.

—Bella. ¿Hace cuanto fue último cigarro? — me preguntó.

—Hace años, no lo recuerdo. ¿Porque?

—Porque por culpa del cigarro estás así. ¿Lo sabías? No es simple combatir cáncer de pulmón. — me dijo.

—¿Está regañándome? — fruncí el ceño. — Sé muy bien lo que tengo y culpa de qué es. No quiero recordarlo. ¿Esta bien?

—Bella. Yo no soy nadie para regañarte. Sólo te digo las cosas como son. No quiero hacerte sentir mal. — me dijo.

—No es nada. Sé que pronto voy a morir y me faltan sentir miles de emociones. Pero ¿qué importa? Voy a morir.

—No digas eso.

—¿Acaso voy a salvarme? — le pregunté. Y no contestó. — Eso creí.

—Dime, ¿que emociones te faltan sentir? — me preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Me da vergüenza decir esto. — lo miré. — Pero tengo veintiún años y no he dado mi primer beso. Siento que soy un fracaso y que moriré así. — le dije con mucho dolor.

—Cierra tus ojos. — me dijo.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo... ciérralos. — me sonrió y los cerré.

No podía moverme. Estaba estática y casi muero al sentir su respiración cerca de mi boca. Santa madre. Iba a besarme. ¿Debía apartarlo? Estaba al borde del colapso.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este primer capítulo? ¿Qué creen que va a suceder entre ellos?_

_Espero que les haya gustado y sólo quiero decir que éste es el comienzo de un largo camino._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí. _**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


	2. Cigarrillos

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

_**ACLARACIÓN:** En el capítulo anterior tuve un error de tipeo. Para que quede claro, Bella tiene veintitrés años de edad._

* * *

Sentía como su respiración chocaba contra mis labios y no sabía qué hacer. Pero alguien jodió el momento. Rita, la enfermera abrió la puerta y él se alejó.

—Doctor, lo buscan. — le dijo ella.

—¿Quien? — el me miró y luego volteó.

—La doctora de al lado.

—Enseguida regreso. — me dijo Edward, yéndose.

¿Qué había sido eso? Un primer beso interrumpido. Y sentía cosas en mi interior. Pero no era capaz de expresarlas o siquiera capaz de explicarlas.

—Rita, quiero ducharme. — le dije a la enfermera que estaba acomodando unos conductos del aparato.

—De eso tiene que encargarse tu doctor. En este caso, Edward.

—¿A qué te refieres con "encargarse"? — le pregunté sin entender.

—Él debe quitarte las agujas y esas cosas para que puedas ir al baño.

—Pero tiene que ser ahora. Me estoy orinando. Por favor, me siento muy sucia.

—Él no vendrá pronto. Así que lo haré yo y será nuestro secreto. — me guiñó el ojo.

Tardó diez minutos en desconectarme. Y me sentí libre por unos minutos. Desconectada de esa mierda me sentía mejor. Pero la realidad era que... ese aparato, me hacía bien. Qué ilógico. Me hacía mejor y yo no lo sentía así.

Me metí en la bañadera y dejé que el agua caliente me despavilase por completo. Era relajante. Me coloqué shampoo en mi cabello y lo masajee. Estirando mi cuero cabelludo una y otra vez. Me enjaboné mi parte baja, mis axilas, mis pies, mis manos y mi barriga. El agua misma desparramó la espuma. Se sentía tan bien.

—¿Todo en orden allí? — la voz de mi madre me preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya salgo. — le contesté cerrando la regadera.

Me sequé y me vestí en el mismo baño. Un pijama amarillo patito que Rosalie me había regalado.

Salí del cuarto de baño y mi madre me ayudó a acostarme.

—¿Como te sientes? — me preguntó tapándome con las sábanas.

—Bañarme me relajó, definitivamente. — le contesté.

—Hablé con tu hermana. — me contó.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Ella va a regresar en unas semanas. Dijo que te extraña y que tiene que darnos una noticia. Me dejó súper intrigada.

—Ahora me dejas intrigada a mí. — reí colocándome unas hebillas en mi cabello.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? — me preguntó tomando una hebilla.

—No, mamá. Yo puedo. — le contesté de mala manera y me miró. — Lo siento. — me disculpé.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres almorzar algo?

—No, gracias. Sólo comeré una manzana.

—¿Verde? — me preguntó levantándose.

—Sí, por favor.

Edward no venía y yo me había arreglado el cabello para que él me viese linda. Y tardaba.

—¿Como fue ese baño? — me preguntó Rita, acercándose al aparato.

—Muy lindo. — reí.

—Sentirás un leve dolor en tu pecho. — me dijo colocándome suero.

—Okey. — le contesté cerrando mis ojos. Y mi pecho palpitó, cerrándose. —Se cerrará tu pecho y no podrás respirar por unos segundos. Aguanta. — me indicó y asentí.

—Ya... pasó. — le dije estirando mis piernas.

—Tú sí que sabes manejarlo. — me palmeó sentándose en la silla de al lado.

—Rita, cuéntame de ti. ¿Tienes novio? ¿Hijos? — le pregunté poniéndome comoda.

—Estoy casada hace cinco años.

—Qué lindo. — le sonreí.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo pero si.

—¿Porqué motivo te diagnosticaron cáncer?

—En mi adolescencia fumaba mucho. Llegué a fumar paquete y medio de cigarros por día. Y no sólo eso. Porro y otras cosas. Mi madre un día me llevó al médico porque mi pecho se cerraba y le dijeron que tenía cáncer en mis pulmones.

—Qué feo habrá sido para tu madre. — me dijo asombrada.

—Ella nunca me regañó ni nada. Siempre me apoyó y eso me dio fuerzas.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te encontraron la enfermedad?

—Tenía dieciséis.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber fumado tanto?

—Sí. Me arrepiento de haber fumado como chimenea. Me arruiné la vida y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Pero yo tengo una teoría. — le dije aclarando mi garganta. — Todos nosotros tenemos cáncer. Cada persona en el mundo tiene cáncer. Sólo que a algunas personas se les despierta y a otras no.

—Tiene lógica. Aunque me asusta un poco. — me contestó.

—Es morboso pero es mi teoría. — reí.

—¿Te enamoraste alguna vez?

—Cuando tenia quince... sí. Un niño de la escuela me había flechado completamente. Pero nunca concretamos nada.

—Cuando terminaste la escuela, ¿no pensaste en estudiar algo en una universidad?

—No terminé la escuela. Me daba vergüenza ir al instituto y que todos hablasen por lo bajo. Me miraban mal y eso me dolía. Las personas son muy hirientes. No piensan en lo que dicen y no saben cuánto duelen las palabras que le dicen a uno. Para ellos resulta gracioso herirte y lastimarte. Pero para ti, es un golpe que deja una cicatriz y una grieta en tu interior que no será fácil de cerrar. Y con las cosas que me decían, se me fueron las ganas de seguir estudiando.

—No imagino qué tan difícil fue para ti. Lo siento. — acarició mi mano.

—No es nada. — las ganas de llorar estaban saliendo.

—No estés mal. Ahora tengo que irme pero más tarde seguiremos hablando. — me sonrió.

—Claro. — le contesté secando mis lágrimas.

Rita parecía una buena mujer. Me gustaba hablar con ella porque sentía que tenía una amiga. Cosa que nunca tuve. Porque desgraciadamente en mi adolescencia estuve sola. Nadie con quién hablar y nadie a quién contarle mis cosas.

Era duro porque los muchachos me rechazaban y al verme con poco cabello me miraban con cierto... asco. Era terrible. Pero Reneé me alentaba todos los días.

Mi pecho se estaba cerrando y me asusté. No podía respirar y no sabía porqué me pasaba. Mis ojos se me iban hacia detrás y no podía controlarlo.

—¡Mamá! — grité con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Rita entró corriendo y alzó mi cabeza.

—Respira, Bella. — me colocó una máscara de oxígeno.

Mis ojos se normalizaron pero mi respiración era irregular. Mi tórax me dolía demasiado. No dejaba de toser.

—Tranquila. — Rita me fregó mi espalda.

Esputé sangre y en mi respiración se oyó un silbido. Sentía mucha vergüenza porque había ensuciado las sábanas blancas con mi jodida sangre.

—¿Qué pasó? — Reneé entró a la habitación y se puso nerviosa al verme en ese estado. La manzana verde voló por los aires.

—Señora, todo está bien. — Rita la tranquilizó.

—Mamá, estoy bien. — le dije secando la sangre con las sábanas.

Mi madre salió de la habitación y me dejó con Rita.

—Bella, te estás desmejorando. — ella me colocó la máscara de oxifeno otra vez.

—¿Voy a morir?

—No hablo de eso. Digo que estás empeorando y que no sé porqué.

—Rita, gracias por cuidarme. — tomé su mano y entre cerré mis ojos.

Cinco horas después...

Mi rostro ardía, podía sentirlo. Y bastó mirarme al espejo de la mesa de noche para ver mi rostro tan... feo e hinchado.

—¿Qué... me pasó? — me pregunté tocando mi cara.

Tenía mis mejillas brotadas e infladas. El ataque a mi pecho había tenido efectos secundarios y ese era uno. Me veía más fea de lo normal y sentía muchas ganas de llorar. Me cubrí todo el cuerpo con sábanas limpias. Seguramente Rita las había cambiado mientras dormía.

—Rita. — la llamé y alguien abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Bella. — era Edward. De la vergüenza que sentí me cubrí el rostro.

—Vete. — le dije.

—¿Qué pasa? — se sentó en la cama.

—Nada. Sólo quiero darme una ducha.

—Bella. Ya vi tu rostro.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Soy un asco.

—No lo eres. — me destapó y me miró a los ojos. — Fue una mala jugada en tu organismo. Nada más.

—Me veo fatal, Edward. Siento asco por mí misma.

—¿Porque no te das una ducha? Después tengo que hacerte un análisis de sangre.

—Está bien. Desconectame.

Él desconectó todos los conductos y me acompañó hasta el baño. Cuando iba a desvestirme salió y me dio privacidad.

Antes de meterme a la bañadera, revisé los bolsillos de la ropa sucia. Las bermudas que había usado un día antes. Y encontré ahí un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor.

Necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Me metí y dejé que la espuma cubriese todo mi cuerpo. Le di una pitada al cigarrillo de marihuana. Y el placer que sentí al inhalar ese humo era... inexplicable. Mi garganta necesitaba sentir eso.

Edward abrió la puerta del baño y quedó sorprendido al verme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — se acercó y me quitó el cigarrillo.

—Estoy bañandome. — le contesté enojada. — Vete de aquí.

—Por culpa de esto, estás así. — rompió el cigarro y se fue.

Era una idiota. Él seguramente estaba furioso conmigo y yo era una imbécil. No estaba pensado lo que hacía.

Me vestí con una camiseta vieja y un short de tela suave. Temía salir del baño. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo.

Él estaba sentado y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Edward. — quise decirle.

—Acuestate. — me dijo y le hice caso.

Me conectó al aparato otra vez y me miraba mal. Era mi culpa.

—Lo siento. — le dije cubriendo mis piernas con las sábanas.

—¿Porqué sigues fumando? — arqueó sus cejas.

—Te pedí disculpas. — le contesté.

—¿Quieres empeorar? ¿Quieres seguir sufriendo?

—Edward, deja de regañarme. — le dije de mal humor.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Eres... tonta al hacer esa estupidez.

—¿A ti qué te importa? No eres nada mío. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Bella...

—Dime, ¿porque te preocupas tanto?

—Porque me importas. ¿No es motivo suficiente? — me tomó por los hombros.

¿Yo le importaba? ¿Él había dicho eso? Sí. Él lo había dicho y no podía creerlo. Un hombre me había dicho que era importante. No sabía cómo reaccionar porque jamás me habían dicho algo tan lindo.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este primer capítulo? ¿Qué creen que va a suceder entre ellos?_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí._**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


	3. Ojos que no quieren ver

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

* * *

—¿Qué significa que te importo? — le pregunté nerviosa.

—Significa que me importas como todos mis pacientes. — se levantó.

Creía que hablaba de algo más allá de... 'pacientes'. Pero bueno. No pensaría en idioteces y en cosas que no eran.

—Necesito que voltees un poco. Te pondré una inyección en la espalda para disminuir la hinchazón de tu rostro. — me indicó tomando una aguja muy larga.

—¿Va a dolerme? — le pregunté atemorizada.

—Solo un poco. — dijo pinchándome.

Metió la cosa esa y demonios... dolía como la puta madre. Sentía cómo algo se desparramaba en mi interior. Pero lo bueno era que mi rostro estaría mejor en cuestión de horas.

—Ya está. — me dijo ayudándome a recostarme.

—Gracias. — le dije.

—¿Qué cenarás? — me preguntó.

—No lo sé.

—Te invito a cenar en el comedor del hospital. — me dijo levantándose.

—¿Cenar...? — le pregunté entusiasmada.

—Claro. Si te sientes bien.

—Bueno. — acepté con una sonrisa.

—En una hora vendré a buscarte. — se despidió de mi alzando su mano y se fue.

Eso iba a ser... interesante. Cenaría a solas con Edward. ¿Una cita? No lo sabía. Pero debía prepararme y ponerme linda.

Rita me ayudó con eso. Ella me prestó su maquillaje.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? — me preguntó haciéndome una coleta en mi cabello con cuidado.

—No lo sé. Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué pensar. — le respondí pintando mis labios con un tono rosa pálido.

—Él te gusta, ¿verdad?

—No estoy segura. — le sonreí.

—Entonces estás enamorada... — murmuró levantando la cremallera de mi vestido.

—Nunca antes lo estuve. Por lo tanto... no sé cómo o qué se siente. — le contesté mirándome en el espejo del baño.

—Bella, si ésta noche tu corazón te dicta algo... sólo déjate llevar y hazlo. Es mi consejo. — me sonrió.

—Gracias, Rita. — la abracé.

—Edward debe estar llegando. Me iré.

—Bien, adiós.

Me senté en el sofá y crucé mis piernas. Estaba muy nerviosa y mis manos temblaban. Iba a cenar a solas con un hombre apuesto y atento. Era mi oportunidad para conocerlo mejor.

—¿Se puede? — Dios mío, era él.

—Adelante. — me puse de pie.

—¿Estás lis...? — se quedó mirándome y no terminó de hablar.

—¿Algo malo sucede? — me miré el vestido.

—No. Es que... te ves muy linda. — se acercó. Plantó un beso casto en mi mejilla y me sonrojé.

—Gracias. — le dije con una media sonrisa.

Me tomó del brazo y encaminó hacia el largo pasillo. No conocía el hospital con profundidad así que no sabia a dónde me llevaba. Pero después de caminar unos minutos lo supe.

Había en medio de una habitación una mesa para dos. Con dos copas, velas y un aroma rico. Todo estaba prolijo.

—Señorita. — me cedió el paso y apartó la silla para que me sentase.

—Gracias. — le dije y la acercó a la mesa.

—Papas fritas para ti. — me dijo destapando una fuente repleta de papas.

—Qué... delicioso. — le respondí.

—Y ensalada para mí.

—Yo soy la que debería comer eso. — fruncí mis labios.

—No. Tú comes lo que te gusta. — acarició mi mano y lo miré.

—Cuéntame de ti. — le dije comiendo una papa.

—¿Qué quieres saber realmente? — me preguntó salando su ensalada.

—No lo sé. ¿Puedes hablarme de tu familia?

—No es la gran cosa. — blanqueó sus ojos. — Mi madre falleció cuando yo era un niño, junto a mi padre.

—Lo siento. No debí preguntar. — agaché mi cabeza.

—Bella, no es nada. Lo superé. — sonrió.

—Tienes que saber que mi padre también falleció cuando yo era una niña. — le conté.

—No era necesario que me lo dijeses.

—Sé que no. Pero tú te estás abriendo y yo también tengo que hacerlo.

—Suena justo. — esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Como se te dio eso de ser médico?

—Es una larga historia.

—Hay tiempo de sobra. — le contesté alzando mis cejas.

—Una tarde acompañé a un amigo a una fundación y me encariñé con unos niños. Ellos padecían distintas enfermedades y me ofrecí a cuidarlos. Las mujeres que trabajaban ahí me dieron un consejo muy bueno. El de hacer un pequeño curso completo de medicina y así poder trabajar en una clínica o algo por el estilo.

—Y así llegaste hasta aquí. — le dije, asombrada.

—Exactamente.

—Y dime, Edward. — me limpié la boca con una servilleta. — ¿Haces esto con todas tus pacientes?

—¿Disculpa?

—Si. Ya sabes. Invitarlas a cenar.

—No. Eres con la primer paciente que tengo una cena.

—¿Porqué hace esto, Edward?

—¿Qué problema hay con que te invite a cenar? ¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo?

—No, no. Es sólo que... no acostumbro a cenar con muchachos.

—Bella, eres muy preciosa. Seguramente tienes muchas citas.

—¿Qué tipo de broma es esa? — le pregunté. — ¿Quien invitaría a cenar a una chica tan fea como yo? Con cáncer, consumida, asquerosa.

—Yo lo haría. Te invitaría todas las noches a cenar.

—¿Y porqué harías algo así? ¿Por pena?

—No. Porque me pareces hermosa. Y no te veo como una mujer consumida, con cáncer. Te veo como una muchacha común y corriente.

—Edward. Que sientan pena por mí no es algo nuevo. ¿Lo sabes?

—Bella. Ya que estamos hablando con confianza, dejame decirte una cosa. — me dijo con un tono frío. — No seas tan cerrada conmigo. Confía en tu médico.

—Claro... — blanqueé mis ojos.

—Ese es tu problema. — me miró fijamente. — No confías en las personas.

—¿Y qué problema hay con eso?

—Confía en mí. — acarició mi mano y me estremecí. Sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo.

—Esta cena ha terminado. — le dije, levantándome.

Salí del comedor y sentí muchos nervios. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Esas extrañas emociones que me invadían eran nuevas para mí. Y no podía descifrar de qué iban. ¿Tenía que ignorarlas? Ni yo lo sabía.

Fui a mi habitación y di un fuerte portazo.

—¿Porqué? — me pregunté, llorando. No pude hacer más que recostarme y colocarme en posición fetal. —¿Qué está pasándome?

Sólo necesitaba algo acogedor. Algo que me diese tranquilidad, algo con lo que me sintiese segura. Y lo que necesitaba era mi cobija. Blanca de terciopelo con conejos rosados.

—Bella. ¿Qué está pasando? — Edward entró a la habitación y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

—No es nada. — sollocé, cubriéndome con la almohada.

—¿Es tu rostro? — intentó correrla.

—No. — le respondí, mostrándole mi rostro. — Déjame sola. — lloré.

—Bella, no llores. — me abrazó y lo miré. ¡A la mierda mi cobija! Eso era mucho mejor que un pedazo de trapo. Sus brazos me aferraban a él y eso se sentía tan... bien. Pero sentía que eso... no estaba del todo bien.

—Por favor... no. — lo aparté.

—Bella. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — tomó mis manos. — ¿Porqué no quieres que te toque? ¿Hice algo malo? — me preguntó.

—No. — lo solté. —Es sólo qu-que no quiero...

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres? — ¿Porqué me hacía tantas preguntas? — Dime la verdad.

—No hay ninguna verdad, no hay ninguna mentira. Sólo... no hagas eso. — me levanté de la cama. Encaminé hacia el baño y él tomó mi mano.

—¿Qué sientes cuando te toco? — me preguntó acercándome a su cuerpo. Estábamos tan cerca.

—No-no sé lo que siento. — murmuré, mirando sus labios.

—Yo sé muy bien lo que siento. — me besó en mi mejilla y me sonrió. Dios mío. ¿Podía ser este hombre más dulce?

Él sólo salió de la habitación. Y en mi cabeza rondaba una sola pregunta. ¿Qué sentía él por mí? ¿Qué sentía yo por él? ¿Lo sabría algún día? ¿O ya lo sabía y estaba evitando la verdad?

Por la mañana Rita me visitó.

—¿Se besaron? — me preguntó, sirviéndome jugo.

—No. — reí.

—Qué mal. — me respondió, haciendo una mueca.

—Rita. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que no sabes lo que sientes?

—¿Eso está ocurriéndote?

—Eso creo. No sé que es lo que me pasa. Últimamente mis emociones se alteran cuando Edward está cerca y no sé qué hacer o siquiera qué decir. Me pongo tonta y tartamudeo.

—Bella. La respuesta está aquí... justamente. — tocó mi pecho. Al lado izquierdo, mi corazón.

—Pero eso no me ayuda en nada. — bufé, bebiendo. — ¿Porqué no sé lo que siento?

—Porque lo que estás sintiendo nunca antes lo habías sentido.

—¿Es eso malo? — le pregunté.

—Claro que no. Es muy bueno. Porque eso quiere decir que estás experimentando cosas nuevas. Nuevos sentimientos, nuevas sensaciones.

—Tengo miedo. — murmuré.

—¿Miedo a qué? — frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Al amor. — musité.

—No le temes al amor. — chasqueó su lengua. — Temes enamorarte.

—No sé lo que es enamorarse. ¿Como puedo temerle a algo que ni siquiera conozco?

—Error. Estás conociéndolo. Estás enamorándote, Bella. ¿Porqué no quieres verlo?

—Oh no. Yo no estoy... esa cosa que dijiste.

—¿Como sabes que no lo estás? Si ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes. — me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

¿Enamorada? ¡Qué idiotez! Pero ella tenía razón. Estaba totalmente desorientada. No sabía lo que era enamorarse y tampoco sabía cómo se sentía. ¿Como se podían asociar esas cosas? ¿Qué sentía mi corazón?

Mientras exploraba mi mente con una lupa y una linterna... Edward apareció.

—¿Como estás hoy? — me preguntó, ojeando su planilla.

—Bien. Gracias. — le respondí. Recordando sus palabras de la noche anterior.

—Me alegro. — tocó mi frente y me miró. — Tienes fiebre. — tanteó mi mejilla.

—¿Qué tan malo es eso? — le pregunté.

—Tendrás que darte un baño. — me sugirió, destapándome.

—Hace frío. — me quejé, frotando mis brazos que estaban erizados.

—Eso mismo indica que debes darte un baño.

Me acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño. Me mareé en el trayecto y el sugirió que Rita podía ayudarme. Obviamente me negué y lo hice yo sola. Dejé que el agua fría enfriase mi cuerpo caliente. Era difícil combatir la temperatura pero sólo me quejé un par de veces. Después de eso me envolví con una toalla.

—¿Todo está bien? — me preguntó Edward, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ay dios mío. — balbuceé, mareada.

—Bella. — él abrió la puerta y yo sólo me desvanecí.

Pero por suerte él fue tan rápido que pudo sostenerme antes de que mi cabeza impactase con el suelo.

—¿Puedes verme con claridad? — me preguntó apartando mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

—Edward... — murmuré, acariciando su mejilla. Inconscientemente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No estaba controlando ni mi mente ni mis manos. Estaba acariciándolo con tanta liviandad que sentía vergüenza. Pero a la vez sentía tanta... conexión. Sentía su respiración cerca de mí. Y su piel era tan suave y delicada.

No sabía lo que hacia. No sabía lo que sentía.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? __Espero que les haya gustado._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí._**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


	4. Celos sin ser nada

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

* * *

—Bella, sentirás un leve pinchazo. Relájate. — la voz de Edward, me despaviló.

Pero lo que más me despertó fue el punzante dolor que sentí en mi brazo. Abrí mis ojos y estaba tomando una muestra de mi sangre. Era una jeringa gigante. Y ver cómo mi sangre burbujeaba allí dentro me estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

—Ya... — balbucee, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eso es todo. — me dijo Edward, quitando la aguja de mi piel.

—Eso dolió. — murmuré.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. — frunció sus labios.

—Edward... — le dije y nuestras miradas se encontraron. — Hoy antes de desmayarme... te acaricié. Lo siento.

—Bella, ¿estás disculpandote?

—No debí haber hecho eso.

—No importa, quiero decir... no me molestó en absoluto.

—Eres tan atento conmigo y yo sólo...

—Tú sólo debes descansar. — me dijo, levantándose de la cama.

—Gracias. — le contesté, cerrando mis ojos.

Sumergirme en un sueño en el cuál aparecía Edward era extraño. Estábamos juntos en un prado. Y yo sólo estaba peor que nunca. Calva, un desastre. Y le decía cuánto lo necesitaba. Sólo había sido un buen sueño porque él aparecía.

—¿Estás profundamente dormida? — Edward me despertó.

—No. — abrí mis ojos y se encontaron con los suyos.

—Mandé a analizar tu sangre. — me dijo, sentándose en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tus pulmones están contrayendose cada vez más y eso no es bueno.

—¿Por eso me falta el aire? ¿Por eso no puedo hablar a veces?

—Justamente por eso.

—No sé que voy a hacer conmigo. Pronto no voy a poder hacer nada, voy a morir.

—Bella, no digas eso.

—Pero es la verdad. Voy a morir.

—Si me necesitas estoy aquí para cuidarte y creeme que lo haré.

—Gracias, Edward.

—¿Sabes una cosa? — me preguntó y negué con la cabeza. —Mientras dormías dijiste que me necesitabas. — Carajo. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Entonces no sólo había sido un simple sueño.

—Yo no quise...

—¿Como sabes que no quisiste? Estabas dormida.

—Si, lo sé. Pero uno cuando duerme dice tonterías.

—¿Es esa una tontería? ¿No me necesitas?

—Edward, no sé. Quiero decir... es obvio que te necesito. Eres mi doctor, y necesito que me cuides.

—Vaya, qué dulce de tu parte. — se levantó y salió de la habitación.

La había cagado, ¿verdad? Quizás eso que dije estuvo mal. Pero ¿qué pretendía oír? Esa era la única respuesta que podía darle en ese momento.

Por la tarde mi madre me visitó. De regalo me había llevado un nuevo pijama. Y un almohadón con forma de corazón, muy confortable.

—Gracias, mamá. — le agradecí, acariciando su mano.

—No es nada, cariño. — esbozó una media sonrisa. — Cuéntame un poco. ¿Como te tratan aquí?

—Rita, mi enfermera. Ella es muy buena y atenta. Está todo el tiempo preguntándome cómo estoy y se preocupa.

—¿Qué me dices del doctor? Este... Edward. — preguntó, pensando.

—Él también me cuida muy bien. Ambos son atentos conmigo. Y no son malos ni nada de eso. Al contrario, son dulces conmigo.

—¿Él también es dulce contigo?

—Mamá. Me refiero a que me trata bien.

—Hija, tengo que decirte algo. — murmuró y alcé mis cejas, dándole pie para que hablase. — Ayer estuve haciendo unos trámites y conseguí una habitación en la clínica paga del centro.

—Eso es... — yo no sabía como reaccionar ante eso.

—Bella, eso es muy bueno. Tendrás mejores cuidados y más doctores estarán constantemente contigo, cuidándote.

—Mamá. Yo no quiero irme de aquí...

—¿Porqué motivo no quieres? — me preguntó y me lo pensé un rato. ¿Era por un motivo o por alguien? De alguna manera mi corazón me incitaba a permanecer en ese hospital. Y yo sabía muy bien porqué quería quedarme. O no, yo no lo sabía. Mi corazón quería estar cerca de Edward y por eso la idea de irme era rechazada.

—Sólo es que... me encariñé con este lugar. Y no quiero irme de aquí.

—Bella, tienes ésta noche para pensar lo que realmente quieres.

—Está bien. — fruncí mis labios.

—Tengo que irme. Te quiero, corazón. — me besó en la frente.

—También te quiero. — le contesté.

No sabía qué iba a hacer. Tenía que tomar una decisión bastante difícil... al menos para mí. Y tenía que tomarla en un día. Porque para el otro día ya tenía que tener una respuesta.

—Esas pijamas... ¿obsequio de Reneé? — me preguntó Rita.

—Sí. Hoy me las regaló.

—Te quedan geniales.

—Gracias. — suspiré, envuelta en mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué te tiene tan abrumada? — me preguntó, revolviendo una ensalada.

—No es... nada. — le respondí, bebiendo jugo.

—Vamos. Sé que pasa algo. Puedes decírmelo. ¿La ensalada apesta?

—Oh por dios, Rita. Claro que no. Está muy rica. — reí, metiendome un poco de tomate a la boca.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? — insistió.

—Es sólo que no tengo hambre. — mentira.

—Me meteré toda la cena en el trasero. — bromeó, recogiendo mi platillo.

—Rita. ¿Podría dar una vuelta?

—¿Por los pasillos?

—Si.

—Claro, pero con cuidado. No te demores demasiado. — me guiñó el ojo.

Salí del cuarto y encaminé hacia el comedor. Quizás allí mi mente podría relajarse y yo podría pensar qué quería realmente.

—Veamos este punto. — me dije a mí misma. — Si me voy de este lugar... tendré que olvidar a Rita, a Edward. ¿Quiero eso? — me pregunté.

Y no podía responderme. No sabía qué quería. ¿Porqué me pasaba todo esto? Tenía una laguna en mi cabeza. Y eso no era nada agradable.

—Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa. — miré al cielo por la ventana. —Dios. ¿Porqué me pasan estas cosas a mí? — me senté junto al cristal.

Ni siquiera una estrella fugaz se movió para mí. Sólo escuché un ruido tras una mesa y me puse de pie.

—¿Quién está ahí? — tomé un tenedor, en modo de defensa.

—No... quise asustarte. — un muchacho apareció tras la cocina. Él era muy lindo.

—Ho-hola. — dejé el cubierto.

—Soy Jeremy. — se acercó y me tendió su mano.

—Bella. — le sonreí con timidez, tomándola.

—¿Hablas sola? — me preguntó, sentándose en un sofá.

—No. — reí, sentándome en el sofá también.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No sé porqué estoy aquí. — le respondí.

—Yo tampoco. — murmuró y lo miré. —¿Estás internada aquí o de visita?

—Internada. Me permitieron dar una vuelta. ¿Y tú? — le pregunté.

—También estoy internado aquí. — frunció sus labios.

—¿Puedo saber qué padeces?

—Cancer en mi páncreas. ¿Tú qué tienes?

—Cáncer en mis pulmones.

—No debí preguntar. Soy un idiota.

—Estamos a mano. No es... problema. — le sonreí, dándole tranquilidad.

En ese instante las luces de todo el comedor se apagaron.

—Es hora de dormir. — Edward estaba ahí.

—Lo sentimos. — le respondió Jeremy, encaminando hacia la puerta. Lo seguí.

—No sé qué hacen aquí. Cada uno a su habitación. — nos regañó y lo miré con mala cara.

—Adiós, Bella. — Jeremy me besó en la mejilla y me susurró algo al oído. —Mañana te veo.

—A-adiós. — le respondí, nerviosa.

Esquivé a Edward y encaminé hacia mi habitación. No me había gustado para nada lo que había hecho. Nos mandó a dormir como si fuesemos niños.

Entré y di un fuerte portazo. Estaba realmente cabreada.

—Hay pacientes durmiendo. — él entró detrás de mí. Me acosté y me cubrí con las sábanas. —Bella, respondeme.

—No quiero hablar contigo. — lo miré.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? — me preguntó, acercándose.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso? Podía quedarme ahí, y tú no. Sólo me mandas a dormir. ¡Como a una niña!

—No es hora para que estés por ahí, con muchachos. Es un desconocido.

—Acababa de conocerlo y ¿quieres saber más? Me agradó.

—Eso está bien. Pero Bella, esto no va a suceder otra vez. No dejaré que vuelvas a salir en la noche.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molestó? — le pregunté, enojada.

—¿Porqué tendría que molestarme algo? Es sólo que no puedo permitir que mis pacientes anden paseándose por ahí.

—¡Por dios! Ya deja de poner en medio la palabra 'pacientes'. — bufé. — ¿Qué te molestó realmente? ¿Qué estuviese paseando en la noche o que estuviese con Jeremy?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? — se acercó a mi rostro.

—Insistiré si no me la dices. — murmuré. Mirando sus labios.

—Una de esas cosas me molestó.

—Dime cuál. — musité.

—Que estuvieses con ese chico. Sentí algo negativo al verlos allí sentados. Eso me molestó.

—¿Y porqué? — le pregunté.

—Me puse celoso, Bella. — dios. Estaba cerca de mi boca, otra vez.

—¿Celoso? — volví a preguntarle. Emocionada por sus palabras.

—No sé porqué sentí eso. No lo sé. — tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Y no dejaba de mirar mi boca. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Hacía lo mismo que él. Miraba sus labios, nerviosa. Inmóvil. Mi respiración se entrecortaba y apenas podía regularizarla. Él había dicho que sintió celos al verme con Jeremy. ¡Celos! Eso era... extraño.

—Edward... — murmuré, alejandome un poco.

—Lo siento. — se alejó.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Es posible que mañana por la mañana me trasladen a otro hospital.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? — me preguntó.

—Mi madre me dijo que para mañana tenía que decidirme.

—¿Qué elegiste?

—Aun no puedo decidirme. No sé porqué debería permanecer aquí. Y como no encuentro motivo... creo que me iré.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—¿Porqué no quieres eso?

—Bella, no puedes irte. — tomó mi mano.

—Edward, sólo dime un motivo por el cuál debería quedarme.

—Me importas. — me dijo, y mordí mi labio inferior.

—Eso lo sé. — le contesté. — Te importo como cualquier paciente.

—No. Me importas en serio. No quiero que te vayas.

¿Yo le importaba realmente? ¡Le importaba! Eso había dicho. Y no cómo cualquier paciente. Yo le importaba y que me dijese eso me ponía contenta. Como una tonta adolescente. Qué dulce que era Edward, él sólo tenía las palabras justas.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? __Espero que les haya gustado._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí._**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


	5. Decisión final

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

* * *

—Edward, no entiendo porqué me dices estas cosas. — murmuré. — Se me hace difícil comprender tus palabras.

—Sólo no quiero que te vayas.

—Si crees que me quedaré porque me dices esas cosas, estás errado. Yo no encuentro razón para quedarme.

—Bella, haz lo que quieras. No me pidas motivos. Si quieres irte, vete. Y de lo contrario, yo estaré contento.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. ¿Porqué reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que era difícil decidirme? Él sólo se hacía el enojado y el superado. Yo tenía que remar.

—El doctor no salió muy contento anoche de aquí. — bromeó Rita, endulzando mi café.

—Discutimos. — le contesté.

—¿Puedo saber porqué?

—Mi madre llegará en cualquier momento y tengo que decirle qué quiero hacer. Si quiero irme a una clínica paga o quedarme en este hospital.

—Tu madre llamó temprano y dijo que hoy no vendría.

—Genial, tengo más tiempo para pensar.

—Bella, ¿vas a irte? — frunció su rostro.

—No lo sé, Rita. — acaricié su mano. — No sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

—¿La verdad? — le pregunté y asintió. — Quiero quedarme aquí. Pero no sé si es lo mejor para mí. Rita, yo estoy empeorando cada día más. Y quizás en un hospital pago... reciba mejores cuidados y demás.

—¿Mejores cuidados? Bella. Los cuidados son iguales en todos lados. ¿Acaso aquí te cuidamos mal?

—Oh, no. Claro que no. Sólo decía...

—Es una idiotez. En cualquier hospital será lo mismo.

—Rita. Ustedes son tan atentos conmigo y están pendientes por si algo pasa. Y agradezco tu dedicación. Al igual que la dedicación de Edward.

—¿Por eso se pelearon?

—Eso creo. Él me dijo cosas lindas pero yo no puedo entenderlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo? Claro... si puedo saberlo.

—Me dijo que yo le importaba y que no quería que me fuese. — fruncí mis labios y bebí café.

—Bella, voy a contarte algo. — la miré atenta. — Edward frecuentaba a una enfermera de la segunda planta. Ellos salieron a cenar un par de veces y hasta los vi besá no imaginas lo que sucedió.

—Está matándome la intriga, por dios. — le dije, moviendo mi pie.

—El día en el cuál llegaste, todo cambió. Él sólo dejó de preguntar por ella y sólo está atento a ti. Dejó de hablar con ella y ya nada es igual. Él está todo el tiempo preguntándome por ti. Y esta mañana al verme, me preguntó cómo estabas. — no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Él... madre santa. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que yo le importaba.

—Es que... creí que...

—Bella. Ahora que sabes eso, creo que puedes tomar una decisión. Y espero que sea la correcta. — me sonrió. — Tengo que irme. Regreso pronto, y espero que estés aquí.

Saber eso de Edward había sido una bomba. Yo creía que bromeaba o que jugaba conmigo. Pero no. Ahora que Rita me lo decía... él era sincero. Y todo había cambiado cuando yo aparecí. Esa mañana en la cual nos conocimos de pura casualidad.

Salí de la habitación y recorrí el comedor. Allí había algunas personas desayunando, charlando. Sólo me senté en el ventanal y miré hacía fuera. Nueva York. Un hermoso lugar que no podía recorrer.

—Buenos días. — una voz familiar me sorprendió por detrás.

—Hola. — le sonreí a Jeremy.

—¿Como estás? — me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

—Estoy... bien. ¿Tú?

—¿Lo estás? — frunció su rostro.

—No realmente.

—Puedes contarme. — me animó.

—Tengo un desmadre en mi cabeza. Debo tomar una decisión y no sé que hacer. Estoy abrumada.

—Podríamos hacer algo para despejarte, ¿no crees?

—Lo siento. Pero realmente no tengo ganas de nada.

—¿Ni de hablar conmigo? — hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Con eso no tengo problema. — reí.

—¿Desayunaste? — me preguntó.

—Solo una taza de café.

—Ven conmigo. — tomó mi mano y lo seguí.

Estábamos en la cocina del comedor. Parecíamos fugitivos.

—¿Podemos estar aquí? — le pregunté.

—No. Pero aquí tienen las mejores cosas dulces, ocultas. — abrió un cajón y estaba repleto de bombones.

—Se ven deliciosos. — lamí mi labio inferior.

—Vamos, coge uno. — me dijo, tomando uno.

—Quiero este. — escogí uno de frutilla.

—Es mi favorito. — murmuró.

—¿Lo quieres?

—No, está bien. — rió.

—Si nos pillan aquí... estaremos en graves problemas. — le dije, limpiando mi boca. Con mi puño.

—Te acompaño a tu habitación. — musitó. Limpiando mi boca con su dedo índice.

—Gracias. — le sonreí con timidez.

Juntos encaminamos hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Él no dejaba de mirarme y yo estaba muy nerviosa.

—Mi día venía pésimo, pero me alegró un poco verte. — le sonreí, con sinceridad. — Gracias.

—Hasta luego. — me besó en la mejilla.

Entré dando saltitos a la habitación. Pero sentí una fuerte puntada en mi pecho. En mi corazón, para ser más exacta. El dolor debilitó mis piernas y caí al suelo, sin fuerzas. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Sentía como los conductos de mi nariz se cerraban y me impedían respirar. Los latidos de mi corazón... ya no los sentía.

—Vamos. — escuché que alguien decía una y otra vez.

No podía abrir mis ojos, no podía respirar. Pero sentía cómo alguien presionaba mi esternón. Contaba desde el número uno hasta el treinta. Estaban haciéndome reanimación cardiopulmonar. Estaba muriendo.

Pero después de un rato, en un grito ahogado pude respirar. Con dificultad, pero pude hacerlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — me preguntó Edward y veia todo borroso. — Bella, responde.

—Mi pecho. — balbucee.

—Estarás bien. — acarició mi cabello.

—Me duele aquí. — toqué mi mano.

—Te colocamos suero. — me contestó él.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Tu corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Nos pegaste un buen susto.

—Sentía cómo de a poco moría. — murmuré, con ganas de llorar.

—Fue sólo un susto.

—Tú me salvaste. — le dije, acariciando su mano.

—Bella, descansa. — me besó en mi frente.

Qué dulce que era conmigo. Me había salvado. Sólo quería abrazarlo fuerte, pero sinceramente no tenía fuerzas. Mis brazos estaban débiles y mis piernas ni hablar. Sólo quería estar recostada. Sólo podía estarlo. Al mínimo movimiento que hacia... me mareaba. Mi estómago se revolvía y el bombón de frutilla subía hasta mi garganta.

Cerré con pereza mis ojos y dormí toda la tarde. ¿Porqué sólo podía dormir? Era lo único que hacía. Y no porque quisiera. Lo que pasaba era que siempre sucedía algo. Siempre.

En la noche recibí un mensaje de texto de mi madre.

**Reneé — 22.32**

Hija, buenas noches. Espero que tu día haya ido bien. Mañana temprano iré a verte y espero que hayas tomado una decisión. Te quiero.

**Bella — 22.35**

Mamá, fue un buen día. Mañana hablaremos, te quiero más.

Mentí al decirle que había sido un buen día. Pero no podía preocuparla todo el tiempo. A veces pensaba en mi madre. Pensaba en que ella no merecía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No merecía lidiar conmigo. Pero sin embargo lo hacía. Cuidaba de mí, como cuando era pequeña. Y la realidad era que yo era una adulta que padecía cáncer

Y eso automáticamente me convertía en una mujer indefensa, en una niña que necesita cuidados.

Edward no me visitó en la noche. Sólo Rita. Que me alcanzó la cena, y se quedó charlando conmigo.

Traté de tomar una decisión con ella. Pero no pude hacerlo. Porque mi corazón ya había tomado una. Y sabía que en la mañana todo estaría cambiado.

Tendí la cama, bebí el poco jugo que quedaba en mi taza de la noche anterior y acomodé la ropa en mi bolso. Estaba decidida con lo que quería hacer. Aunque mi madre aun no llegaba, yo ya estaba lista. Y me sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior.

—Chequeo mañanero. — Edward entró a la habitación y quedó estático al verme.

—Hola. — le dije, frunciendo mis labios.

—Vas a irte. — murmuró, sentándose en la cama.

—Es lo mejor. — le respondí, sentándome frente a él.

—Será lo mejor para ti, no para mí.

—Edward...

—Este será un último chequeo médico. — se puso de pie y me recosté.

—Voy a extrañar este lugar. — dije en voz baja. Él sólo me miró.

Midió mi temperatura y me dijo que mis pulmones cada vez se consumían más. Malas noticias. Aunque no era nada nuevo saber que estaba acabandome de a poco.

—Eso es todo. — me dijo.

Mi madre en ese momento entró a la habitación.

—Hija. — me saludó al verme.

—Mamá, tomé una decisión. — le dije, poniéndome de pie.

—Puedo notarlo. Te espero fuera. — me sonrió. Seguramente notaba cuál había sido mi decisión.

Miré a Edward y tenía que despedirme de él.

—Gracias. — lo abracé. Me di ese pequeño lujo de poder darle un último abrazo. — Agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. — le di un beso casto en la mejilla.

—Fue un placer. — me sonrió.

Ya no tenía nada más para hacer allí. Sólo tomé mi bolso y encaminé hacia la puerta. Pero me detuvo.

—Olvidas esto. — me dijo y volteé.

—¿Qué cosa? — apoyé mi bolso en el suelo y me acerqué.

—Esto. — me tomó desprevenida por la cintura y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento. Solo recuerdo que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi vientre. Estaba de puntas de pie, prendida a sus labios. Y no podía siquiera moverme. Lo peor era que no quería separarme de Edward. Y él no hacía nada para apartarme.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? __Espero que les haya gustado._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí._**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


	6. Cada vez peor

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Él estaba prendido a mis labios. Yo apenas podía respirar. Ese había sido mi primer beso. Lo único que pude hacer fue separarme de él. Me alejé un poco y me quedé observándolo.

—No quería dejarte ir... sin antes hacerte saber lo que siento. — me dijo, tocándose el corazón.

—Eso fue, bueno... — no sabía qué decirle. — ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

—Desde el día en el cual entraste a mi consultorio y te vi, no pude dejar de pensarte Bella. No me preguntes porqué. Porque no lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que siento algo muy intenso por ti. Y que si te vas, no sé que voy a hacer. — frunció sus labios.

—No voy a mentirte. — me acerqué un poco a el. — También siento cosas por ti. Pero no puedo entender el porqué de mis sentimientos. Una parte de mí quiere quedarse aquí porque se siente mejor en este lugar. Pero no sé si quiero quedarme porque el lugar hace que me sienta mejor o porque me siento mejor cuando estoy contigo. — era la realidad y la había escupido.

—Entonces, ¿porqué quieres irte? — insistió, tomandome ambas manos.

—Ya no quiero irme. — reí, con mis ojos vidriosos.

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas. — me abrazó y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Todo eso era tan hermoso. Él lo era. Y las palabras que me había dicho también. Yo de una vez pude decirle un poco lo que sentía. Pude hablarle sin filtros y no sólo eso... me besó.

—Hija, ¿estas lista? — mi madre entró y se nos quedó mirando. Me aparté rápidamente de Edward.

—Mamá... — me acerqué a ella. — No quiero irme.

—¿Como que no quieres irte? — frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Y esa es mi decisión final. Yo sólo espero que entiendas.

—Bella. — me miró con mala cara. — Te apoyaré. Tomes la decisión que tomes. — me abrazó.

Creía que Reneé iba a cabrearse o algo de eso, pero no. Ella se lo había tomado muy bien y por eso la amaba. Porque siempre me apoyaba en todo.

—Ahora que estamos solos. — yo me había acostado y nuevamente me encontraba conectada. Edward se recostó a mi lado. — Eres muy preciosa.

—Gracias. — le sonreí, con demasiada timidez. — Aún no me acostumbro a que un hombre me diga cosas bonitas.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte. Porque voy a decirte cosas lindas todos los días. — me dio un beso en mi frente.

Él me daba piquitos en mi boca y me gustaba. Se sentía lindo. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable. Me miraba fijamente a mis ojos y me perdía. Cuando me abrazaba, me sentía protegida, cuidada. Y esas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para mí. Y estar apegada a un hombre... eso era más que nuevo para mí.

Durante la tarde, Rita me visitó. Edward tenía que encargarse de unos pacientes asi que fue a por eso.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — me preguntó ella, sentándose en la silla.

—Edward. Él me besó y eso me hizo completamente cambiar de parecer. — le conté.

—Qué lindo. — sonrió, apoyándose en sua codos. — Él realmente está enganchado contigo. Tú le importas.

—Si, lo sé. Y él también me importa. Todo lo que estoy sintiendo es inexplicable.

—Estás enamorada. — me dijo.

—Antes no lo sabía, o no quería darme cuenta. Pero sí. Estoy enamorada de él. — le respondí, sin podermelo creer.

Todo el día fue bastante tranquilo. En la noche dormí muy tranquila y feliz. Sabía que jamás olvidaría esa fecha. Tres de mayo. El día en el que un hermoso hombre llamado Edward, besó mis labios. El primer hombre que posaba sus carnosos y definidos labios en los mios. Qué sensación más especial.

Todo se magnificaba cuando lo tenía cerca y no desde ese día. Desde antes sentía cosas por él. Sólo que no podía notarlo claramente.

En la mañana, algo no muy bueno me sucedió. Quería levantarme pero el terrible dolor que tenía en mi pecho, me impedía hacerlo. A pesar de eso, Edward me visitó a primera hora.

—¿Como estás? — me preguntó, dándome un beso en mi frente.

—Es mi pecho. Duele. — me quejé.

—Tomarás unas píldoras cada ocho horas. Eso relajará tu pecho y va a ayudarte. ¿Está bien? — me acarició.

—Gracias, por todo. — besé su mano.

—Te quiero, Bella. Como nunca antes he querido a nadie. — murmuró.

—¿Me quieres en serio?

—Demasiado. — me sonrió.

No podía pedir nada más. Estaba junto a un hombre que me quería. Y yo también lo quería a él. Nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos.

Y así pasamos tres meses. Edward cuidandome día a día. Dándome ánimos cuando decaía y apoyandome en todo momento. Y a pesar de lucir cada vez más calva y más espantosa, él seguía a mi lado.

—Te quiero. — me sonrió, besandome la mejilla.

—¿Seguirás queriendome cuando sea más fea? — le pregunté, con mis ojos achinados.

—Nunca serás fea para mí. Nunca lo has sido. Eres hermosa.

—No mientas. — le dije con mi voz desganada.

—No miento. Por algo estoy enamorado de ti. ¿No lo crees?

—Por algo me enamoraste. — le di un beso en su mejilla.

Y sí. A lo largo de esos meses descubrí que estaba completamente enamorada de él. No todos los días nos besábamos, y por eso sabía que estaba enamorada. Nuestra relación no se basaba en besos. Y ninguna relación debía basarse en besos. Disfrutábamos el tiempo hablando, tonteando, y estando cerca el uno del otro. No hacía falta que estuviésemos intercambiando saliva.

Y ya podía decirse que teníamos una relación estable. Mi madre lo sabía, Rosalie también. Asi que no tenía que ocultarme. Como siempre ellas me apoyaron y eso no era lo mejor. Lo mejor era que de encariñaron con Edward súper rápido. Y casi todas las tardes nos reuníamos en mi habitación a beber café y a charlar de temas triviales.

Por un lado eso era más que bueno. Pero por el otro lado mi salud estaba peor. Cada día que pasaba me ponía más terrible. Y no sólo ya estaba calva. Pesaba apenas treinta y cinco kilogramos. Todo estaba consumido en mí. Tenía que usar un pañuelo en mi cabeza y toda la comida me causaba repulsión. Me daba asco. Pero Edward me obligaba a comer. Y no lo hacía con mala intención, al contrario. Quería verme bien y me lo decía todas las noches. Yo no me cansaba de agradecérselo. Sentía que nunca podría llegar a darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho él por mí. Nunca sería suficiente.

—¿Crees que podríamos ir a cenar fuera de este hospital? — le pregunté.

—Bella. No es buena idea. Creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí. Además, no tienes apetito.

—No iba a cenar. Sólo quería una excusa para salir a tomar aire fresco. Pero sé que estoy mal y que por eso no puedo estar lejos de estos aparatos. Lo sé. — fruncí mis labios.

—Cuando estés mejor, prometo que conseguiré un permiso para que puedas salir. — me besó en la frente.

Durante la noche, mi hermana me visitó.

—Hermanita. — me saludó y me dio un cálido abrazo.

—¿Como estás? — le pregunté, decaída.

—Bien. La que no luce bien eres tú, cariño. — me acarició la mano.

—No me siento para nada bien. Un mes atrás estaba todos los días más... activa. Y ahora estoy todos mis días igual. Pocas ganas de comer, decaída, sin ánimos.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Rosalie. Trato de serlo. Pero mi cuerpo se agota, se cansa sin razón alguna.

—Hermana, si yo llego a perderte... — murmuró, quebrándose.

—Basta. — la abracé. Ella estaba recostada a mi lado, llorando desconsoladamente.

—No puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso... — balbuceó.

—Hermana. Eso pasará en algún momento. Y no sé si será pronto o no. Pero debes estar preparada. Y juro por mamá que tengo miedo. Le temo a la muerte, Rosalie. Vivo con miedo a morir. — llorisqueé.

—Te quiero tanto. — me besó en la mejilla.

Mi hermana era una persona maravillosa. Tenía corazón con todo el mundo. Y más conmigo. Desde que me diagnosticaron cáncer, ella estuvo para mí. Cuidándome, ayudándome a superar todos los malos ratos que pasaba. Quitándome cigarrillos de mi boca, enojada. Y yo me ponía furiosa. Pero con los años pude darme cuenta de que lo hacía por mi bien. Y también caía en la cuenta de que no había servido de mucho.

Tenía cáncer y nadie podía evitar eso, o siquiera quitar el sufrimiento de mi vida.

En la mañana estaba peor. Pero por suerte Edward me cuidó. Mimándome, regalandome caricias y prestandome sus acogedores brazos. Él no se cansaba de decirme lo mucho que me quería, y lo feliz que estaba de tenerme en su vida. Esas palabras eran un estruendo a mi corazón. No podía soportar tanta dulzura de este hombre.

—Demonios. — maldijo y lo miré.

—¿Algo malo sucede? — le pregunté, con temor.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti. — me abrazó.

—Me asustaste. — le sonreí.

—Deja se sonreír. — me dijo totalmente serio. Dejé mi rostro tenso, sin ninguna expresión. — Me gustas más si lo haces.

Me quitó la mascara de oxigeno y me besó. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que me encantaba. Edward acariciaba mi mejilla mientras carcomía mi labio inferior. Y sí, yo era una novata. Había recibido mi primer beso con 24 años. Pero no lo hacía mal. Era como bailar. Sólo dejaba que el me llevase por la pista. Y en este caso, la unión de nuestros labios eran la pista de baile. Dejaba que él me enseñase a hacerlo.

Estaba feliz con él. No podía pedir nada más.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha? — me preguntó.

—Claro. — asentí.

—Iré a buscar unas toallas, enseguida regreso. — me colocó la mascarilla y se fue.

A los minutos, una enfermera ingresó a mi habitación.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? — le pregunté, en voz baja. Y no hablaba así porque quería. Hablaba así porque sólo así podía hacerlo.

—Querida, Bella. ¿Verdad? — me preguntó, acercándose. Y sí, me sentía intimidada por esa mujer. Era muy hermosa. Mucho más linda que yo.

—¿Quien es usted?

—Mi nombre es Jessica Weber. Enfermera de la segunda planta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — le pregunté, incómoda.

—Puedes comenzar por decirme porqué estás con Edward.

—¿Porque tendría que decirte algo de eso? — fruncí el ceño.

—Porque si no lo haces, voy a hacerte daño. Y realmente... no quiero ensuciarme mis bellas manos. — presumió sus largas uñas y se acercó.

—Vete de aquí. — mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular.

—Si no piensas responderme... tendré que hacerte algo malo. — jugó con mi cabello y ladee mi cabeza para alejarla.

—Él y yo somos novios hace unos meses. — murmuré.

—Él era mío. — apretó mi mejilla. — Pero llegaste con tu estúpido cáncer y lo jodiste todo.

—¿Estupido cáncer? ¿Qué consigues diciendo eso? No es fác...

—¡Cierra la boca! — me gritó, muy cerca de mi rostro.

—No me hagas daño. — murmuré, cerrando mis ojos.

—Pequeña, claro que no. Yo no haré nada. Sólo quitaré esto de aquí. — tomó la máscara de oxígeno.

—No, por favor. — traté de apartarla pero no tenía fuerzas.

—Nos vemos. Si sobrevives, claro. — la quitó y salió de la habitación.

No podía respirar. Me retorcía en la cama, y ni siquiera podía exclamar algo. Sólo jadeaba como un perro exhausto. Ya no podía hacer nada. Mi vista se nublaba y perdía el conocimiento de absolutamente todo.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? __Espero que les haya gustado._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí._**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


	7. Miedo a hablar

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

* * *

No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Sólo estaba tendida en la cama y Edward me acariciaba el cabello.

—¿Porqué estás llorando? — le pregunté, con poca voz.

—Princesa. — se acercó a mi rostro, sorprendido porque había despertado.

—Hola. — esbocé una media sonrisa.

—Creí que... — murmuró, llorando apoyado en mi barriga.

—¿Qué sucede? — acaricié su cabello.

—Te quiero tanto. — me besó la mejilla. Y podía jurar que no entendía nada. Estaba totalmente confundida.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. — murmuré.

—Despues de meses despertaste, preciosa. — acarició mi frente.

—¿Estuve dormida durante meses? ¿Cuantos?

—No precisamente dormida. En estado vegetativo, mejor dicho. Y durante cinco meses, exactamente.

—No puede ser. — dije con mi voz ahogada.

—Bella, te lloré todo ese tiempo. Puedes derramar algunas lágrimas. — murmuró.

—No quiero llorar porque tengo miedo. — le contesté.

—¿Miedo a qué?

—A no parar. Tengo miedo de romper en llanto y no dejar de llorar. Prefiero aguantarlo todo.

—Bella, por favor. Sólo... si quieres hacerlo.

—¿De qué me perdí? — le pregunté, con un gran nudo en mi garganta.

—Quizás debería llamar a tu madre y a tu hermana para que te pongan al tanto.

—¿Antes podrías decirme cómo llegue a esto?

—Entré, no tenías oxígeno y sólo... estabas inmóvil.

—¿Sabes como paso? — le pregunté, recordando lo sucedido.

—Alguien entró y te quitó la máscara.

—¿Sabes quién fue?

—Todos dicen que fue Rita, pero no lo sé.

—No, no, no. — negué.

—Bella. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. — me dijo, acariciando mi mano. ¿Qué debía hacer él?

Alguien nos interrumpió golpeando la puerta. Al abrir, eran Reneé y Rosalie.

—Bella. — dijo mi madre. Ambas me abrazaron y se sentaron a mi lado.

—¿Como están? — les di un beso.

—Tenemos que ponernos al día. — murmuró mi hermana.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — le pregunté. Edward me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

—¿No lo notas? — Rosalie se puso de pie.

—No. — reí.

—Estoy embarazada. — me sonrió, dando saltitos.

—Rosalie. — sonreí muy contenta. Toqué su vientre y la abracé.

Mi hermana estaba embarazada. Qué mejor noticia que esa. No podía explicar la felicidad que sentía dentro.

—¿De cuantos meses estás? — le pregunté, frotando su mano.

—Cinco meses. — me respondió y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

—¿Niña o niño?

—Quiero que sea sorpresa. — me sonrió.

—Mamá. — miré a Reneé. — Serás abuela. — acaricié su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que estés despierta, cariño. — me besó la mejilla.

—Fue un largo viaje. — le contesté.

Pasé toda la tarde charlando con mis madre y mi hermana. Ellas estaban contentas y más aún con mi despertar.

La noticia de Rosalie me había dejado impactada, realmente. Pero era más que obvio que eso iba a suceder. Viaje, con su esposo, sexo, sin protección. Sólo restaban esperar cuatro meses.

Mi adorable novio me visitó por la noche. Me hizo cariños y me platicó cosas lindas. Desde que lo hacía muy feliz, hasta que nunca nos separaríamos. Disfrutaba cada momento con él. ¿Porque quién sabía? Yo podía morir en cualquier momento.

—Podriamos retomar la charla que estábamos teniendo por la tarde. — le dije, acariciando su cabello.

—Si te refieres a lo de Rita... ella ya no está aquí. — me respondió.

—¿Qué? ¿Como que no está aquí? — dejé de acariciarlo.

—Despidieron a Rita. Todos apuntaban a ella.

—Estan equivocados. — le dije, con mi mandíbula tensa.

—Tranquila. — frotó mi mano.

—Ella no fue.

—¿Acaso sabes quién fue?

—Claro que lo sé. — le respondí.

—Bella, dímelo. — abrió sus ojos.

Pero otra vez nos interrumpieron. La puerta era golpeada cada vez más rápido. Y realmente me estaba asustando. Edward abrió rápidamente y era nada más ni nada menos que Jessica.

La maldita enfermera que quiso matarme.

—Edward, hay una urgencia. — le dijo ella, agitada.

—Enseguida regreso. — me dijo a mí, yéndose.

La enfermera no se fue. Al contrario, entró y trabó la puerta. Podía jurar que casi me cago en mis bragas. Sé que suena mal. Pero tenía mucho miedo.

—Veo que despertaste. — me sonrió, acercándose.

—Alejate. — murmuré, sintiéndome acorralada.

—Tuviste suerte de estar 'dormida' sólo unos meses. ¿Sabes? Yo quería matarte. Pero lamentablemente me salió mal la jugada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — sollocé.

—Quiero que dejes a Edward. Él era mío antes de que tú aparecieras.

—No puedo hacer eso. Él y yo nos amamos.

—Cierra la boca. — me cayó. — Mi primera jugada me salió mal. Sí. Pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

Tomó una almohada y quiso ponerla encima de mi rostro. Me defendí como pude hasta que alguien forzó la puerta. Cuando logré tirar el almohadón al suelo, pude ver su cara. Lucía muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer. Se tranquilizó, puso su mejor cara y abrió.

—¿Jessica? — le preguntó Edward, entrando.

—Vine a ver a Bella. — me hizo un gesto dándome a entender que cerrase el pico.

—Ya estoy aquí. — le sonrió él, sentándose a mi lado.

—Adios. — rió la cretina.

—¿Estuviste llorando? — me preguntó él.

—No. — dejé de mirarlo. — Es sólo que extraño a Rita.

—Bella... hablando de eso. ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso. — reí muy nerviosa.

—Qué extraña. — murmuró y me besó.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca al besarnos, sentía algo muy extraño. Algo así como una corriente, un cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo. Y no tenía idea de que era. Podía ser excitación... pero no sabía.

—Voy a confesarte algo. — murmuré, en su boca.

—Te escucho. — susurró.

—Cada vez que me besas de cerca... siento algo extraño. — le sonreí con timidez.

—Bella... ¿estás insinuando algo? — me preguntó chistoso.

—¡Edward! — le dije con vergüenza. — No insinúo nada. Solo te digo.

—Puede ser excitación, incomodidad o puede que estés enamorada de mí. —Tercera opción, obvio. — reí.

—Puede que yo también esté enamorado de ti. — murmuró y ahora nos mirábamos fijamente.

—Todo puede ser. — le sonreí.

Lo único que me daba vueltas en la cabeza era que habían despedido a Rita por una razón totalmente errónea. Ella no me había hecho daño. Había sido la maldita Jessica y lo peor de todo era que no podía decírselo a Edward porque la muy estúpida me tenía amenazada. Y si ne arriesgaba... vaya uno a saber qué me haría. Esa muchacha estaba desquiciada Quiso matarme en dos oportunidades y en una logró hacerme daño. Yo tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo.

Me hundí en mis propios sueños. En los cuales aparecía Edward, como siempre. Cuidando de mí. Ambos nos encontrabamos en un campo, eso era. Verde por todos lados, un paisaje increíble. Y a lo lejos, montañas. Con una ligera capa de nieve, como en los dibujos. Era un sueño perfecto por que aparecía Edward.

El hombre del cual estaba completa y locamente enamorada. El hombre que estaba a mi lado día a día. Y que junto a mi pequeña familia me ayudaba a salir hacia delante. Y estaba agradecida por eso. No me alcanzaría el resto de mi vida para agradecérselo, ni a él ni a mi madre. No mencionaba a mi hermana porque bueno... ella no me cuidaba siempre. Pero obviamente la amaba igual que a ellos.

Y sí. La vida me había golpeado. Lo había hecho tan fuerte que en un momento crítico sentí que no tenía salida. Sentí que ya nada tendría sentido para mí, pero lo conocí. Conocí al hombre que cambió mi vida de un día para el otro. Él cambió mi humor, cambió todo en mí. Le dio más luz a mis grises y opacos días. Me ayudó, me sostuvo, me contuvo. Y no necesitaba nada más para darme cuenta de que era el indicado y el que me haría siempre sonreír.

Por la mañana, Jeremy me visitó. Sí, Jeremy. El muchacho de la cafetería. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Y me pareció súper tierno de su parte que me visitase. Porque a pesar de su condición, se acercó a verme. Y estaba más consumido y deteriorado que yo.

—Me alegra verte bien. — murmuró desde su silla con ruedas.

—Bueno. No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento pero sé llevarlo. — bromeé. Edward estaba a mi lado.

—Ustedes se ven muy bien juntos. — Jeremy nos hizo un cumplido.

—Gracias. — le contestó Edward.

—¿Quién dio el primer paso? — me preguntó.

—Él. — le sonreí a Edward.

—Tuve que romper el hielo y decirle todo lo que sentía porque iba a irse.

—¿Ibas a irte? — volvió a preguntarme.

—Si. Mi madre... bueno. Es una larga historia. — le contesté, acomodandome en el pecho de Edward.

—Espero que algún día me la cuentes. — me guiñó el ojo. — Tengo que irme. Espero verlos otra vez. — nos saludó con la mano y mi dulce novio lo acompañó hasta su habitación.

Pero así pasó una hora y Edward no regresaba. Estaba algo preocupada. En el hospital había una loca suelta que quería quitarmelo. ¿No tenía motivos para estar alterada?

Me desconecté del aparato. Obvio estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Pero necesitaba a Edward a mi lado y no regresaba.

No podía caminar así que me monté en mi silla con ruedas, al igual que Jeremy.

Hice algunas maniobras y salí como a hurtadillas. Miraba para todos lados, hacia todas las habitaciones.

Pero mi débil corazón de detuvo al verlo. Él estaba abrazándola. En un suspiro ahogado, di media vuelta y regresé. Por el mismo camino, lloré.

Conecté todo nuevamente a mi cuerpo y me aferré a mi almohada suave. Lloré desconsoladamente. Y la verdad era que jamás creí que lloraría así por un hombre. Y no estaba llorando por cualquier tipo. Lloraba por mi novio, al que amaba y del cual estaba completamente enamorada.

Después de un rato, él regresó. Entró tan sonriente que lamentaba que me viese tan destrozada. Pero por culpa suya estaba así de mal.

—Bella, ¿qué pasá? — se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi cabello.

—Por favor. — quité su mano. — Sólo... no me toques.

—¿Te duele algo? — insistió.

—¡Deja de fastidiarme! — le grité y se alejó. — Lo siento, no quise.

—Está bien. — me sonrió.

—Espera. — fruncí el ceño. — ¿Porqué me disculpo? Soy tan tonta.

—Dime porqué estás enojada.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? — le pregunté.

—Me encantaría.

—¿En dónde estabas?

—En un consultorio, charlando con mi amiga.

—Charlando. ¿Puedo saber qué hablaron?

—Bella, ¿es esta una escena de celos? Jamás me celas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. — le contesté con sarcasmo. — Vamos al punto. Te vi abrazándola.

—Bella... ella es mi amiga.

—¿Llamas amiga a una asesina? — Dios mío. ¿Porqué tenía que abrir mi bocota?

—¿De qué hablas? — frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

—No... no quise. — ya había metido la pata.

—Bella. Explícame porqué la llamaste asesina. — su mandíbula se tensó. Podía notarlo.

—Edward, olvídalo.

—Bella. — chasqueó su lengua.

—¿Me prometes que no harás una locura? — le pregunté.

—Te lo prometo. — frotó mi mano.

No estaba segura de querer o poder decirle la verdad. Si yo abría mi boca un poco más... estaba frita. Esa maldita loca acabaría conmigo y realmente estaba asustada. Ella había querido matarme en dos ocasiones y juro por mi madre que sentí la muerte muy cerca. Ahora al punto... ¿tenía que decírselo o tenía que cerrar el pico?

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? __Espero que les haya gustado._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí._**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


	8. Quimioterapia

_**La historia es mía, cualquier semejanza con otra es pura coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, sólo me adjudico algunos.**_

_Disfruten._

* * *

—Bella, puedes decirme. — volvió a decirme y lo miré.

—Si te lo digo, me matan. ¿Lo entiendes? — sollocé.

—Estas asustándome. — tensó su mandíbula.

—Prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadie y no harás ninguna estupidez. — acaricié su mejilla. — La enfermera... Jessica, Weber.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? — me preguntó sim entender.

—Quizo matarme en más de una oportunidad. — murmuré, con mucho temor.

—No estás hablando en serio. — me dijo.

—Es verdad. — ahora yo lloraba.

—No puedes decir eso, ella sería incapaz de hacer una locura así.

—Por esto mismo no quería decirte, sabía que no ibas a creerme. — cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

—Por dios, no llores. Voy a matarla. — bufó, acariciándome.

—Prometiste no hacer nada. — le recordé.

—¿Hablas en serio? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando se trata de ti. — se levantó.

—Edward. — le dije seria.

—Bella, lo siento. — se fue.

El era muy terco y por culpa de mi bocota se armaría un súper lío. Yo tenía mucho miedo y creí que Edward sería incapaz de enfrentarla. Pero cuando lo vi salir tan cabreado me di cuenta de que sí... era capaz. Lo que yo no quería era que hiciese una locura.

Por la tarde Jeremy volvió a verme. Le conté todo porque realmente confiaba en él y me parecía justo contarle mis cosas como él me contaba las suyas. Era un buen muchacho y él me consideraba su única y buena amiga del hospital. Me confesó cosas de su vida antes de caer en el hospital y cosas así.

—Estoy muy enojado contigo. — me regañó desde su silla.

—Lo siento. — murmuré.

—¿Crees que desconectarte de eso te hace bien? — señaló la máquina que enseñaba mis latidos. — Tu corazón se ralentiza.

—Lo sé, Jeremy. — hice una mueca de tristeza.

—Eso estuvo más que mal. Pero lo que hizo la perra esa... — bufó.

—Casi me mata, Jer. Y no imaginas cómo extraño a Rita.

—Según oí... la despidieron. — murmuró él.

—Lo sé y me siento terrible porque ella no tuvo nada que ver. Espero que pronto regrese, yo en Rita confiaba y... — cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

—Bella, relájate. — se acercó y acarició mi mano.

—Jer, eres una persona muy importante para mí. En este tiempo te has vuelto incondicionalmente bueno en mi vida. Me encantaría darte un abrazo, pero...

—Tu también eres importante y me encanta ser tu amigo. — me guiñó el ojo y suspiró. — Tengo que... irme. — frunció sus labios. —Te veo luego. — me sonrió... algo tenso.

—Adiós. — fruncí el ceño y me despedi.

Cuando él se fue... tomé una corta siesta. Estaba cansada y abrumada, realmente lo estaba. Todos los problemas recaían en mí, la verdad era esa. Y los dramas me quitaban el hambre, las ganas, las fuerzas. Mis ganas de vivir estaban por el suelo, o más enterradas. Estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos cuando un hombre entró a mi habitación, vestía como médico.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — le pregunté en voz baja. El bajo tono de mi voz no era a propósito, era que así de dañada estaba mi garganta. Y yo creí que mi daño en las cuerdas vocales, no lo sé... duraría una semana. Pero no, me duraría hasta mis últimos días.

—Yo vengo a ayudarte a ti. — me sonrió y me ruboricé.

—¿Qué puede hacer usted por mí?

—Juntos, tu y yo, emprenderemos un largo viaje.

—¿De qué está hablando? — le pregunté, sintiendo miedo.

—Vamos a llamarlo quimio. Es un viaje extenso, pero vamos a enfrentarlo. Juntos. — me dijo él.

—¿Quimio? — fruncí el ceño. — ¿Como es su nombre?

—Puedes llamarme Paul. Seré tu doctor personal. — se sentó en el sofá. — Seguramente estarás preguntándote cómo llegué aquí. Bueno, Bella, necesitas mi ayuda. Soy especialista en la quimioterapia. ¿Sabes qué es?

—Escuché esa palabra antes, pero...

—Entiendo, no tienes idea. — se acomodó. — Se trata de inyectarte fármacos. ¿Qué logrará esto? Destruir las células cancerígenas. Será un tratamiento farmacológico contra el cáncer y esto no permitirá que las células se sigan propagando.

—Yo... yo no quiero nada de eso. No quiero que nadie me inyecte nada. — murmuré, muy asustada. Me alboroté el cabello.

—Déjame terminar. — alzó su mano. — Para poder hacer eso, antes tienes que pasar por una cirugía, Bella.

—No, no, por favor, no. ¡No! — lloré, destrozada. — ¿Donde está Edward?

—No llore, señorita. Es por su bien, entienda eso.

—¿Para qué insistir? Voy a morir de todos modos. — sollocé.

—Nunca se sabe. — me contestó, acercándose.

—Necesito a mi novio, aquí, ahora. — me coloqué en posición fetal.

—Lo que necesitas ahora es esa cirugía. — el doctor me dijo eso y volteé.

Sólo recuerdo su mano, inyectando algo en el tubo que me daba suero. Desde ese momento, no recuerdo más nada. Sólo instantes, viendo borroso, perdida. Alguien sostenía mi mano y me pedía que fuese fuerte. No reconocí esa voz. Quizás fue mi madre, o mi hermana, o Edward.

Sentía cómo me abrían, sí, lo sentía. Pero... sin dolor. Cortaban aquí, cortaban allá, pero cada vez todo era más profundo. Y lo único que pensaba yo era... voy a morir de todas formas. ¿Para qué me hacían sufrir con tratamientos y operaciones? Era en vano tanto esfuerzo, ya estaba acabada por dentro. Pero nadie sabía qué tan muerta me sentía yo.

Al cabo de unas horas, desperté. Y extrañamente me sentía mejor, pero también sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Algo en mi interior me lo decía.

—Ed... — murmuré, abriendo mis ojos con pereza.

—Tranquila, él no está aquí. — el doctor, este... Paul. Ese era su nombre. — Todo salió bien, Bella. La operación fue un real éxito. — festejó.

—¿En serio? — le pregunté y asintió. — Qué bueno. — le respondí tajante. — ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Él no está en el hospital, en este momento. — me respondió, de mala gana.

—Bien. — le contesté, dándome la vuelta.

—Espero que... sanen rápido las heridas. — me dijo, yéndose.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? Sólo lo necesitaba a mi lado, dándome tranquilidad. Diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien y que estaríamos juntos hasta... el final. O al menos hasta cuando el destino quisiese.

Mi madre me visitó en la noche.

—Quise entrar antes pero como Edward no está... no me permitieron entrar a verte con tanta facilidad. — me besó la frente. — Te traje algo. — me dijo, buscando en su bolso. Sacó un paquete y me lo tendió.

—Gracias. — le sonreí, abriéndolo. Era un vestido... hermoso. Aunque me pareció extraño ese presente, porque... no lo iba a poder utilizar. — Mamá, ¿cuando se supone que voy a usarlo? — le pregunté.

—Hija, con esta operación... puedes levantarte de esta camilla y caminar. Te mejoró mucho, al menos por unos días. — acarició mi cabello.

—Espero que Edward regrese pronto. — murmuré, bostezando.

Me dormí con mi madre al lado, ella me acarició y el sueño vino a mí. Tan profundamente que no me costó trabajo dormirme. Como cuando era pequeña, ella mimándome hasta que cerraba mis ojos y me transportaba al mundo de los sueños.

Soñé con él, sí. Edward estaba cuidándome, me decía cosas bonitas y entre esas... que quería tener un hijo conmigo. ¿Qué...? Yo era virgen, pero... sí. No iba a negarlo, quería sentir más, quería hacer el amor con él. Tal vez y mi estado no me lo permitiría, pero realmente quería. Lo amaba tanto que estaba segura.

En la mañana... ¿pueden creerlo? Edward estaba a mi lado, tocando mi mano. ¿Qué mejor manera de despertar que esa? El hombre del cual estaba plenamente enamorada... estaba junto a mí, dándome amor. Haciéndome sentir especial.

—Buen día. — me sonrió, besándome.

—Te extrañé. — le respondí, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Perdón por no haber venido. — murmuró.

—Está bien. Esperaba verte después de la operación. — curvé mis labios.

—Sí, pero se me complicó y no pude venir. ¿Qué tal todo con Paul? — me preguntó.

—Él es bueno, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para conocerlo y sinceramente tampoco quiero. — le respondí.

—Qué bien. — rió. — Sabes, esta noche hay un baile al que me gustaría asistir, contigo. — me dijo y mi corazón latió rápido.

—¿Dónde es?

—Aquí en el hospital, es para los pacientes y demás. Será divertido. — acarició mi cabello.

—Justamente mi madre me regaló un vestido. — le sonreí, entusiasmada.

—Bueno... le conté que te llevaría a un baile. — me dijo.

—¿Y cómo sabes qué voy a ir? — le pregunté, bromeando.

—Porque cuento con eso. — me besó la nariz.

—Está bien, me siento mejor. Quiero ir al baile contigo. — lo besé.

—Necesitas a alguien que te ayude a vestirte y eso. — murmuró y esbocé una media sonrisa.

—Puedo sola. — asentí.

Él sonrió y alguien abrió la puerta.

—Yo puedo ayudarte. — ¡Era Rita!

—¡Rita! — exclamé contenta, levantándome con cuidado y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Me alegra verte mejor. — me besó la mejilla.

—Te extrañé. — sonreí, con mis ojos empañados.

—Yo también, realmente extrañé estar contigo y cuidarte.

—Bueno, voy a dejarlas a solas. — nos sonrió Edward, lanzándome un beso con su mano.

—Nos vemos más tarde. — le respondí, sonriente.

Me puse al día con Rita. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y ella también lo hizo. Al parecer, la maldita Angela mintió y dijo que vio a Rita haciéndome maldades. Cosa que no era cierta. Y cuando le dije a Edward la verdad, él fue y tuvo un enfrentamiento con Angela. Logró que la despidieran y reincorporasen a Rita.

—No entiendo cómo después de una operación puedes estar tan activa y caminar. — me sonrió, acomodando mi cama.

—Bueno, milagrosamente estoy bien y no siento dolor. Pero... sé que no será por mucho. Sé que voy a morir de todas formas. — le respondí, sentándome en el sofá.

—No digas eso. La quimioterapia es muy buena y va a hacerte bien. — me contestó y esbocé una media sonrisa. Sabiendo que lo que me decía... no era cierto.

Cuando la noche se acercaba, Rita me vistió y me peinó. El vestido era hermoso. Tenía brillos, y flores coloridas. Tenía vida, más que yo. Me sentía delgada, débil, pero mejor de alguna manera. Era extraño, porque la apariencia que tenía era... horrible. Me veía y sentía fea.

—Bella, estás hermosa. — me sonrió Rita, recogiéndome el cabello.

—Voy a disfrutar esta noche, estoy segura de que será la mejor de mi corta vida. — asentí.

A las 22hs. aproximádamente, Edward llegó a mi habitación.

Rita abrió la puerta y me alboroté al verlo.

—Bella... — murmuró, entrando y mirándome fijamente.

—Mi vida. — me acerqué a él y lo besé.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte bien. Luces... preciosa. — me abrazó.

—Te amo. — tomé su mano.

—No alcanza un yo también. — me respondió y miró a Rita. — Antes de la media noche estará aquí. — sonrió y reí.

—Suerte. — nos alentó y nos fuimos.

El comedor del hospital estaba decorado... de una manera bellísima. Luces, todo tenue. Música lenta, parejas bailando y nosotros mirándonos. Estaba jodidamente enamorada de Edward, él era todo. Jamás imaginé sentir algo así, jamás. Sonaba irónico decir que yo era capaz de dar mi vida por él, pero era cierto.

—Te amo tanto. — Murmuré en sus labios, el me tomaba por la cintura.

—Estoy loco por ti. — me respondió, besándome en la frente.

—Gracias. — le dije y frunció el ceño. — Gracias por hacerme sentir más viva.

—Gracias a ti por todo, por hacerme sentir cosas inexplicables. — sus ojos se entumecieron. Y en ese instante descubrí que Edward era un hombre fuerte pero sensible.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor. — susurré en su oreja y me miró de una manera... extraña.

Me sentí mal por dentro, esa mirada fría, distante. Jamás me había mirado de esa manera, me sentía como algo raro, que había dicho algo malo, algo... erróneo.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? __Espero que les haya gustado._

**_Como siempre, su opinión es importante para mí._**

_Gracias, Anbel. :)_


End file.
